


The Letters Between Us

by CaffeineAssassin15



Series: MeiCree AU [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Others just mentioned briefly, The arm wresting match between Zarya and Reinhardt is mentioned here :D, Will be more in the other chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineAssassin15/pseuds/CaffeineAssassin15
Summary: Mei is gone for a while collecting data to pick her research back up. The two communicate through letters, emails and pictures.
Nothing bad could go wrong right?





	The Letters Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I feel so bad that I have such gaps between stories! I blame work and Overwatch!! XD I finally got my first star in Overwatch though hurray!
> 
> ANYWAY, here's the next part of the series! And yes this is gonna be multichaptered!! Stay tuned for the next chapter ;)  
> (whispers hopefully I won't take a month to upload that one ;-; )

_“I’ll only be gone for a month or so. I’ve waited a little too long to pick my research back up. I’m just going to be heading to my old research places for now. I’ll keep in touch.”_

That was the last thing McCree had heard of Mei in almost a week. She left on a plane to go work on her research, leaving McCree all by himself. Well, he did have the others but that wasn’t the point he was making here. He might be missing Mei. No, he wasn’t sulking.

“You are totally sulking love.” Lena’s voice filled his ears.

McCree blinked, breaking out of his thoughts and turned to look at Lena. She had a knowing smile on her face, which made McCree frown.

“‘M not sulking.”

“Can’t hide it from us! It's alright to admit that you miss her.”

McCree shrugged. “She’s only been gone for a few days. Plus she’s pretty strong and smart, I know she can handle herself.”

“You didn’t say you didn’t miss her.”

“And you ain’t going to hear me say it either.”

“The mail’s here guys!” Lucio shouted as he skated into the room, bag in his hands. “Genji went and got it for us this time.”

Despite how technologically advanced the world had become, sending actual mail was still a thing. A majority of people still liked to have that feeling of having something come through the mail rather than just getting it through the internet. With Overwatch being recalled, Winston thought it might be best to have a mailbox set up at the nearby town. Just in the off chance a member is away from base and wanted to send something back at base. Only certain members of the group could actually go and get the mail, such as Genji and Tracer. People like Hana, Lucio and even McCree couldn’t because of their popularity (Hana and Lucio) or because of their high bounty (as is the case with McCree).

“Letter for you Eastwood.” Lucio said, skating over and handing the letter to him. 

“McCree got mail? Who is it from! Who is it from!!” Lena asked, trying to lean over to get a look.

McCree moved away from Lena, keeping the letter close to his chest. Before she could try and grab it from him, Lucio spoke up again.

“Yo Lena! I’ll race you to Winston and 76! I got mail for them as well.”

She reacted just as both thought she would, turning to Lucio with a challenging, excited gleam in her eyes. “Oh you are so on love!”

Lucio grinned back and quickly skated off, only pausing for a split moment to give McCree a wave before vanishing out of sight, Lena quickly blinking after him. Once he was sure they were both out of sight did McCree let out a sigh of relief.

“Well, I guess I owe Lucio for that.” He chuckled as he stared down at the letter. He smiled when he recognized the familiar writing. “She didn’t have ta write me a letter so soon.”

Gently he opened up the envelope, reaching in to pull out the letter. Opening it up, he caught the picture that fell out of the letter before it hit his lap. He focused on the letter first, slowly reading over the words.

_Ni hao Jesse!_

_I thought it would be better to send you a letter over an email! More personal this way, I think. But I wanted to let you know that I made it okay! I probably had some people looking at me weirdly because of how awestruck I was at the city. But I can’t help it! It’s changed so much since I was last here which was before I started at Overwatch. I think you would have liked it here, Jesse. The scenery is as beautiful as ever and the food is so good!_

‘ _Bet it isn’t as beautiful as you._ ’ McCree thought, his smile growing a little wider.

_Anyway! This letter isn’t going to be too long but I’m going to try to write at least once a week to keep in touch! Maybe I’ll even send you pictures too!_

_Mei_

At the end of the letter there was a bunch of scribbled out words right next to Mei’s signature, so blacked out that McCree couldn’t make out anything. Did she have trouble ending the letter? Oh well it didn’t really matter, he decided as he tucked the letter beneath his breastplate and climbing to his feet. He had a response to give to Mei after all.

\-------------------------

Mei was excited to see that she had an email in her personal inbox when she returned to her hotel a few days later. Well for all she knew it could just be some random spam or Winston emailing to check up on her, though for the latter she knew he would send the progress reports through her official Overwatch email if anything. Clicking into the email inbox, she gets more excited when she sees it is indeed from Jesse. He got her mail! She doesn’t even take her parka fully off before sitting on the bed and opening the email.

_Howdy Mei,_

_Thanks for that piece of mail you sent me. It’s always nice to get something in the mail. As much as I wished I coulda sent ya one back, you probably won’t be staying in the same place for too long. I remember you mentioning that you would be going to a couple spots. So emails are the next best thing._

_Nothing interesting going on around here since you’ve left. No attacks or anything so that’s good right? Though I think Lena and Lucio are getting a little antsy being inside for so long. Winston is trying to find something for them to do. Just racing around isn’t doing it for them it seems right now._

_You did miss Reinhardt and Zarya finally having their arm wrestling contest. It was so intense they broke one of the tables they were using from the sheer pressure they were using. Jack was not happy when he came by to see it destroyed. Zarya just barely pulled through and got the win. There will be a rematch though, Reinhardt demanded it with a laugh. So maybe you’ll get to see that one. Lena gave me some of the pictures she took from the fight and I attached them for you to see._

_Well I’ll let you go. Probably got all that research to go over or you’re tired from a long day. Hope you come back soon. The base isn’t the same without you._

_Jesse McCree_

Mei had to read the last part a few times before smiling. He didn’t outright state it, but that last sentence showed just how much he missed her. She missed him too; from the way he laughed to him coming up and just wrapping his arms around Mei. She even missed him booping her nose and smiling as she blushed. It would only be a few more weeks, but she could tell she’d come to really miss Jesse during it.

Mei shook those thoughts away for a moment and clicked on the attached photos. The first was of Zarya and Reinhardt getting ready to start the arm wrestling. Lucio and Hana were on Reinhardt’s side, looking excited and cheering him on. Jesse was on the other side with Zarya, a small smile on his face. The second picture had to be when the table broke like Jesse mentioned in his message. The table was cleanly broken in half with Zarya and Reinhardt laying on top of it and each other. Both had looks of surprise on their faces. Lucio, Hana and Jesse all had varying looks of surprise or laughter on their faces. Lena must have been laughing as well by how shaky the picture looked. The third one was of 76 coming in and finding the table broken. Everyone except him and Lena had their heads looking down towards the floor as he yelled. And then the last and final one was when Zarya pulled the victory on the new, metal table. Jack must have decided to stay till the match was over, either because of wanting to make sure another table wasn’t broken or because he wanted to see the winner. Lucio and Hana looked bummed that Reinhardt lost while Jesse was cheering and clapping Zarya on the back.

Mei downloaded all the pictures onto her computer, to keep just in case she accidentally deletes the email. Not like she would actually delete it if she could help it. But the pictures would be nice to have to look at while she is working. She would have to send pictures back with her next letter. But for now she powered down her computer with a yawn and climbed under the covers. And if her dreams were filled with her friends back home, well, Mei wasn’t going to complain.

\------------------

_Hello Jesse!_

_Good news! My trip should be wrapping up soon. I just have to collect a few more things and I should be on my way back to base. I think I’ll be glad to be able to sleep in one of our beds again. No offense to the ones I’ve been sleeping on, but they just don’t have the same comfiness that the ones there do. But anyway, I’d say maybe a week until I’m back. I’ll let you know via email when I’ll be there for sure._

_I have so many souvenirs for you guys! (Mainly you but I got almost everyone at least something). I think you guys will love them! There are some more pictures in this envelope for you and the others to enjoy as well._

_I’m actually looking forward to coming back. It was nice to be back out here in the field, gathering research and making connections with the data but I found myself missing you all so much. I want to have another girl’s night with Lena and the others, I want to listen to Lucio talk so happily about his new music, or watch Hana livestream a game. But most of all I want to see you Jesse, to hear you talk about your day rather than read about it or look at pictures. To actually experience these moments with you…_

_Ah! I’m getting sappy aren’t I? Sorry about that. I should probably get back to work. The sooner I get done the sooner I’ll be back._

_Love, Mei_

Jesse had been staring at the letter for almost an hour, his eyes honed in on the last two words on the paper. Love. Mei had ended her letter with Love Mei. Could that mean that Mei really loved McCree?

“Well shit.” He mumbled to himself, rubbing a hand across his mouth. He could feel the heat from his face on his hand. He really couldn’t deny that over the couple months they have been together he had been falling harder for the woman. And seeing the word love in Mei’s letter really made him feel happy and warm on the inside. He would have to let her know how he felt when she came back.

Climbing to his feet and tucking the letter into his shirt pocket, McCree headed to his room to plan for Mei’s return.

\-----------------------

McCree was sitting out in front of the main entrance of the base alone. He had a bouquet of flowers sitting next to him and he was dressed nicer than he normally was. Still had this cowboy boots but he wore cleaner jeans and a nice plaid shirt. He left his serape back in his room, hat sitting on trimmed hair and he even trimmed his beard. This would be a nice welcome back for Mei right?

The only ones in the whole base that knew he was doing this was Angela and Winston. He had asked Winston if he could keep the date of Mei’s return a secret from the rest, as he had wanted to see her first. Plus, it would be more fun to surprise them right? Angela he had nervously approached and asked if she happened to know what was Mei’s favorite flower. Angela did not know, but she suggested that maybe he get a bouquet with some roses and maybe a flower that was popular in China. That or look up flower meanings and get flowers that he wanted to use to get his feelings across. In the end he went to the flower shop in the nearby town and got roses with some red chrysanthemums mixed in. Now he was just waiting for Mei to arrive.

He didn’t have to wait too long once he heard the sound of a car approaching. Looking over he spotted Mei and Winston arriving in a truck. How Winston was able to fit and drive that truck was still a mystery to McCree, but he wasn’t complaining since Winston volunteered to go pick Mei up.

“Jesse!” Mei greeted as she climbed out of the truck, grabbing her bag as she moved towards him. 

“Well howdy there.” McCree replied back, quickly hiding the flowers behind his back and climbing to his feet.

“I’ll let the others know you have arrived Mei.” Winston said as he moved by the two, giving McCree a knowing look as he passed.

“Okay! I’ll be in shortly with Jesse!” Mei called before turning her attention to McCree. “It’s good to see you in person after being away for so long.”

“Same ta you darlin. Did ya get prettier while you were gone?”

Mei giggled. “I did not! But I must say that you have. You look very handsome Jesse.”

He shrugged. “Thought I’d make myself look nice for when you came back.”

“Well I think you did wonderful.”

A silence ensued between the two for a moment after that, the two not knowing what to say. Just letting themselves enjoy being around each other once again. After a couple minutes McCree remembered the flowers as they pressed into his back.

“I got you something.” The two say at the same time, surprising the other. They chuckle a little.

“No you go first. I insist.” Again they spoke up at the same time.

Now Jesse couldn’t help but bust out laughing. “How bout we show what we have at the same time? Sound fair?”

“Alright. On three?”

“One… Two… Three!”

The two pull what they where holding out in front of each other. Jesse with his bouquet of flowers and Mei with two tiny dolls. Well, not normal dolls anyway. They looked to be made of yarn.

At the confused look Mei explained. “One of the towns I was visiting sold these little guys. Took requests too. So… I asked if they could make mini versions of you and I.”

As the two traded the gifts, Jesse got a closer look and indeed they looked like both him and Mei. They even had the tiny serape and hat on his, and his mini version had grey yarn to symbolize his metal arm. Mei’s looked adorable, just like she did in person. Whoever made this made a really tiny version of her hair piece. It was without her endothermic weapon, but the detail to the parka and everything was amazing.

“I have a few other things for you, but those were the ones I really wanted to show you.” She smiled when he looked back at her. She was clutching the flowers close to her chest, giving them a quick sniff. “I thought that maybe if I had to go back out sometime, the mini me could keep you company. I’d keep little you with me to do the same.”

This was all too much for McCree. He had everything he wanted to say to Mei when she came back thought out in his head, how he would tell her how he really felt. But the time, thought and meaning that she put into these dolls for the two of them made all of that fly out his ears. Instead, he carefully placed the dolls into his serape, placed his hands on Mei’s cheeks, and kissed her. Mei gasped in surprise, the flowers almost falling out of her hands in shock at the action. McCree had closed his eyes, not wanting to see Mei’s expression, worried that she would reject him. But when he felt her relax and return the kiss, he found his worries to be silly. After a few minutes, they both pull back for air, just their foreheads touching.

“You’re too good for me ya know that?” He asked. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“You were just yourself, Jesse.” Mei answered honestly. “At first it was mainly because I understood where you were coming from with your nightmares and I wanted to help. But, as we got closer, I found myself falling.”

“Well I’m glad ya did. Can’t imagine my life without ya.”

Jesse laughed when Mei playfully pushed his face away. “Okay okay you can cut back on the drama sir.” But the smile on her face shows how happy she is to hear him say that.

“What can I say? You bring out the best in me.” He swooped down to give Mei another kiss. “Now how about we go meet up with the others? They won’t be happy if I hog you all to myself.”

“We wouldn’t want that now would we?” Mei replied, looping her arm through the arm McCree offered to her.

The two walked inside, Mei happily chatting about some of her research and the places she saw. Jesse listened and nodded along, a small smile on his face as he stared down at Mei. He really felt like he was the happiest guy alive when he was around Mei, and he hoped that they’d stay together for a long time.


End file.
